The Life of Admirers
by Heiphen
Summary: This story is about 4 pups. The connection is Everest x Marshall/Chase x Skye. There will be a Valentine's Day party for the pups and their couples, as for those four pups, Ryder has a few tricks up his sleeve. Will you think that this will be Ryder's greatest success, or will it be his start of a colossal Nightmare? Find out on The Life of Admirers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey FanFiction Network. Its KappaPride123 here. Now, this is a theory that has been going on for quite a long time. You know, the, "Chase X Skye Theory". But it has also been going international. So this will be my first ever story, I hope you guys and gals like it. KappaPride123 now presents: The life of Admirers. Enjoy.

It was a nice day in adventure bay, The PAW Patrol was at the beach. Chase, Marshal, Everest, and Skye were playing Volleyball, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky were building a sandcastle, an Sweetie was relaxing in the chair with Ryder.

Over to where they were playing Volleyball, the pups were picking teams.

Chase POV:

OK, I'm on Skye's team, need to calm down. Calm down, Chase. "You good, Chase?", Skye asks. "Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Let's do this."

Minutes passed, and Chase's Team won.

Skye POV:

"Yeah! We did it, Chase!" What's he staring at?, I start to think. "CHASE!" "Wha-What?" "You were staring at me, silly." I start to chuckle.

Chase POV:

Oh no, she was laughing at me. She must hate me because I was staring at her. I probably gave her a sign that I like her. "Good game, Chase!", Everest said, startling me. "It was fun. Hey, Chase. A moment of your time?", Marshal said. "I want to know about something." Oh no…

Author's Note: Hey guys and girls, Kappa here. I'm sorry it was a short chapter, i promise to make another chapter within the week. I'm just a little busy right now. Thank you for spending your time to read this chapter. See ya later. Kappa out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kappa's Note: Hey FanFic Nation, Kappa here. So far, there is someone wanting me to do a Marshall X Everest Fanfic, I'll have you all know, the M X E is in this story series. Thank you for taking this time to read this. Have a good one, Kappa out…

In the previous episode,:

Skye POV:

"Yeah! We did it, Chase!" _What's_ _he_ _staring_ _at?_ , I start to think. "CHASE!" "Wha-What?" "You were staring at me, silly."

Chase POV:

Oh no, she was laughing at me. She must hate me because I was staring at her. I probably gave her a sign that I like her. "Goodgame, Chase!", Everest said, startling me. "It was fun. Hey, Chase. A moment of your time?", Marshal said. "I want to know about something." _Oh_ _no…_

 **Wednesday** **11:50** **AM.** **2** **Days** **before** **the** **Valentine's** **Day** **party.**

Marshal POV:

"So, i've been noticing that you were eyeing Skye recently. If that is true, you will explain to me why...". "Me? No, pfft. Heh heh, that's just crazy ta-". "Chase, If we are friends, you will speak up.". "Ok fine, you caught me. Ill admit I was eyeing Skye a bit.". "A bit? Dude, you were eyeing her since you found out that the Valentine's Day party was in 2 days. In fact, even BEFORE that!"

Chase POV:

 _Wow,_ _look_ _at_ _Skye,_ _shes_ _so_ _beautiful._ "Chassssse. Chaaassssse. Earth to Chassssse.

CHASE!". _Woah!_ _It_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _daydream._ "Chase, did you hear me?". "About, umm… the dance is in 2 days?". "Chase… I said that there will be a dance the same day. As well as slight chance of fog from the smoke machine.". "Oh, yeah. Right.". "Wait, do you… like Skye?". "Um, look a bird!". "Chase.". "FINE. Alright, you got me again, I like her…". "That's all I needed to know. See ya later." _Welp,_ _at_ _least_ _he'll_ _keep_ _it_ _a_ _secret._

 **Meanwhile** **at** **the** **other** **side** **of** **the** **beach...**

Ryder POV:

"Yes! New high score!" _Beep!_ _Beep!_ "Hi Rubble! Whats up?". "Ryder! While I was heading to grab some water for our castle, I saw Sweetie jump into one of our trucks! Skye's Helicopter specifically, its filled with Dog Treats, some tools, and ALL of the Apollo the Super Pup DVDs! ". "Thanks Rubble, meet me at the lookout." _Beep!_ _Beep!_ _"PAW_ _Patrol,_ _to_ _the_ _Lookout!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kappa's**_ __ _ **Note:**_ __ _ **What's**_ __ _ **up,**_ __ _ **FF**_ __ _ **Nation,**_ __ _ **Kappa**_ __ _ **here.**_ __ _ **This**_ __ _ **episode**_ __ _ **was**_ __ _ **for**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **people**_ __ _ **that**_ __ _ **wanted**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **M**_ __ _ **X**_ __ _ **E.**_ __ _ **This**_ __ _ **is**_ __ _ **it.**_ __ _ **Have**_ __ _ **fun**_ __ _ **reading**_ __ _ **it.**_ __ _ **It**_ __ _ **may**_ __ _ **be**_ __ _ **short,**_ __ _ **but**_ __ _ **i**_ __ _ **hope**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **like**_ __ _ **it.**_ __ _ **Kappa,**_ __ _ **out.**_ __

 **In** **the** **last** **chapter,** **at** **the** **other** **side** **of** **the** **beach...**

 **Ryder** **POV:**

"Yes! New high score!" _Beep!_ _Beep!_ "Hi Rubble! Whats up?". "Ryder! While I was heading to grab some water for our castle, I saw Sweetie jump into one of our trucks! Skye's Helicopter specifically, its filled with Dog Treats, some tools, and ALL of the Apollo the Super Pup DVDs! ". "Thanks Rubble, meet me at the lookout." _Beep!_ _Beep!_ "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

 **Wednesday** **3:50** **PM,** **2** **days** **until** **the** **Valentine's** **Day** **Party.**

 **Ryder** **POV:**

"Ready for action, Ryder Sir!", Chase starts off. "Sorry to interrupt your playtime at the beach, pups. Rubble was finding water for their castle, when he spotted Sweetie grab various food, tools, and DVDs. For this mission, I'll need Chase. We need your Spy gear to track down Skye's Helicopter.". "Spy Chase is on the case!". "Marshal, we need you to keep watch of Sweetie's driving, if she crashes, we need you ready to go.". "I'm fired up!". "Everest!". "What's up Ryder?". "It's very icy where we're going, so we need you to remove the snow on the roads to clear the paths.". "Ice or Snow, I'm ready to go!".

 **Marshal** **POV:**

 _Wow,_ _look_ _at_ _everest,_ _i'm_ _really_ _glad_ _that_ _she's_ _coming_ _on_ _our_ _mission._ "Marshal… Marshal?

Earth to Marshal!". "Huh, what?". "Were you eyeing the Monitor again?". "Maybe, who knows?". "Mm-hm… Anyway… Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Everest, meet us at the bridge.". "On it Ryder!".

 **5** **minutes** **later,** **at** **the** **bridge…**

 **Chase** **POV:**

"Skye, since you don't have your heli, you'll ride in Chase's truck.", Ryder said with Marshal giving Chase the look that says, _Good_ _Luck._ As we are following Sweetie's tracks, they notice that Everest isn't there still. "Hey, where's Everest?", Marshal inquires. _Beep!_ _Beep!_ "Everest? Where are you?". "My truck got busted and it broke down at the turn to the bridge.". "Alright, i'll get Marshal to Help you out on that one." _Who's_ _the_ _one_ _needing_ _luck_ _now,_ _Marshal?_


	4. Chapter 4

**In** **the** **last** **episode,** **at** **the** **bridge…**

 **Chase** **POV:**

"Skye, since you don't have your heli, you'll ride in Chase's truck.", Ryder said with Marshal giving Chase the look that says, _Good_ _Luck._ As we are following Sweetie's tracks, they notice that Everest isn't there still. "Hey, where's Everest?", Marshal inquires. _Beep!_ _Beep!_ "Everest? Where are you?". "My truck got busted and it broke down at the turn to the bridge.". "Alright, i'll get Marshal to Help you out on that one." _Who's_ _the_ _one_ _needing_ _luck_ _now,_ _Marshal?_

 **Wednesday** **3:55,** **2** **days** **until** **the** **Valentine's** **Day** **Party.**

 **Marshal** **POV:**

 _Welp._ _Here_ _goes…_ "You feeling ok, Marshal?", Chase said in a rivalry voice. "Yeah, i'm feeling good.". _So_ _far_ … "Hey, Marshal!", goes a familiar voice. "Gah! Oh, hey Everest, you scared me a little there…". "Do you mind if I sit behind you?". "Oh, not at all. He-Heh.". _Alright_ _Marshal,_ _this_ _is it._ "Alright Pups, let's start following some tracks.", Ryder says as we start following Ryder. "Chase, deploy your drone.". " _Ruff!_ Deploy drone!". "Keep an eye on sweetie until she makes her stop."

 **15** **Minutes** **later…**

 **Everest** **POV:**

"Hey Marshal. Can I talk to you for a bit?". "Actually, I wanted to tell you something as well.". "Let's say it at the same time, 1 … 2… 3…". Then they both went in shock what they both said next. "I like you.". Chase was right behind them, so Skye and himself went in total shock.

 **Chase** **POV:**

"Did you just hear what I just heard?". "I feel you. I didn't expect them to say it because both of them were really nervous about telling each other.".

Little did they know, both of them had feelings for each other as well… Since they were close to Marshall and Everest, Marshal made a secret call and Chase answered it without notice, then added Everest and Skye. Seconds later, Chase made his move.

 **Chase** **POV:**

"Hey, Skye. This might be weird, but I want to tell you something too.". "I do too, surprisingly.". "Same time?". "Sure.". "1… 2… 3…". "I love you.", is that blared out of our mouths.

 **Marshal** **POV:**

_Holy_ _crap!_ _I_ _guess_ _I'm_ _not_ _alone._ _"_ _PUPS!_ Sweetie is stopping somewhere. Looks like a campsite.". _Let's_ _get_ _ourselves_ _a_ _backstabbing,_ _pig-snorting,_ _British_ _pup._


	5. Chapter 5

**Kappa's** **Note:** Hey FF Nation, Kappa here. I recently got a review from I will call "anonymous" for right now saying that there was Sweetie, but where's Tracker. This is going to be where i put in Tracker and maybe Katie. Anyway, that's all I have to say, Kappa now introduces Tracker. See you guys and girls later, Kappa is outta here.

 **In** **the** **last** **episode:**

 **Everest** **POV:**

"Hey Marshal. Can I talk to you for a bit?". "Actually, I wanted to tell you something as well.". "Let's say it at the same time, 1… 2… 3…". Then they both went in shock what they both said next. "I like you.". Chase was right behind them, so Skye and himself went in total shock.

 **Chase** **POV:**

"Did you just hear what I just heard?". "I feel you. I didn't expect them to say it because both of them were really nervous about telling each other.".

 **NarratorKappa** : Little did they know, both of them had feelings for each other as well… Since they were close to Marshall and Everest, Marshal made a secret call and Chase answered it without notice, then added Everest and Skye. Seconds later, Chase made his move.

 **Chase** **POV:**

"Hey, Skye. This might be weird, but I want to tell you something too.". "I do too, surprisingly.". "Same time?". "Sure.". "1… 2 … 3 …". "I love you.", is that blared out of our mouths. _"PUPS!_ Sweetie is stopping somewhere. Looks like a campsite.". _Let's_ _get_ _ourselves_ _a_ _backstabbing, pig-snorting,_ _British_ _pup._

 **Wednesday** **5:23,** **2** **days** **before** **the** **dance.**

 **Ryder** **POV:**

"Pups, Sweetie landed in an open area. Unpacking the stuff she took. Looks like she's eating the treats. She even took one of the monitors and used the tools to set up some solar panels, a

battery, and the tv with a DVD player." "What would you like us to do now, Ryder?", Everest apparently 'whines'. "Hola Amigos, como estas?", Tracker goes off. "SSSSSHHHHH!"

 **Marshal** **POV:**

"Ryder, Sweetie's falling asleep. We need to capture her now!", is what I quietly whispered.

"Patience, Marshal. We need to take everything and pack them up. THEN we leave her with

Katie until we get the time to. We also need to check her to see if there was anything else that she could either escape or steal scot-free. _Beep!_ _Beep!_ Rocky, I need you to detach everything that Sweetie set up. We're at the campsite at an open area, ill send you the coordinates. I won't let you go alone, so take the rest of the pups there with you." "On it Ryder!" "Skye Does your heli have a hook and a large bucket?" "I don't know why, but yes." "The rest of you pups need to help with the packing up.

 **Kappa's** **Note:** Hey FF Nation, Kappa here again. Sorry for the long wait for a short episode. I just have been really busy for personal reasons. I promise to make the story longer. But i hope you enjoyed it. Kappa out, once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kappa's Note:** Hey FF Nation, Kappa here for another episode. I'm really sorry that this episode was made 10 months since the last one. It's another because of classes and personal reasons. Anyway, here is Part 6. Kappa out.

 **In the last episode:**

 **Ryder POV:**

"Pups, Sweetie landed in an open area. Unpacking the stuff she took. Looks like she's eating the treats. She even took one of the monitors and used the tools to set up some solar panels, a battery, and the tv with a DVD player." "What would you like us to do now, Ryder?", Everest apparently 'whines'. "Hola Amigos, como estas?", Tracker goes off. "SSSSSHHHHH!"

 **Thursday 13:45, tomorrow is the Valentine's Day party.**

Marshall was done with his shift of collecting the solar panels, while he spotted Everest doing absolutely nothing but going on her iPup and checking her PupChat. As Marshall anxiously walked over there, he slipped on a rock and fell face front as his iPup was thrown into Everest's truck. Marshall fixes himself up but then he noticed that he had a bloody spot on his clothes, and noticed that he fell on a piece of glass from an orange soda bottle. He was shocked and he ran to his truck which was par led right next to Everest's. He noticed that he could barely walk and called for Everest. Everest looked over at the bloody pup and grabbed Marshall's first aid kit from his truck. She covered the wound with bandages and asked if he was alright. He said as he slowly got sleepier and smiled. Then he fully passed out. There she was, crying on Marshall's body. Ryder noticed and questioned the scene. Everest told him everything.

"I was going on my iPup when I looked over to see Marshall bleeding and calling for help. After that he… passed out." Everest anxiously explained.

"Thanks Everest. Chase and Skye, go with Everest to take Marshall to the hospital." Ryder ordered.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Chase thought.

 _Oh no,_ thought Skye.

Ryder gave them a smirk like he won something.

They then proceeded to head over to the hospital. Everest was in the waiting room with Chase and Skye. "So, um. What's up?" Skye said in embarrassment. "Nothing much. I was going to go get something to eat later with Zuma and Rocky. What about you?" "I was going to go shopping with Everest and Marshall."

Not even 5 minutes while they were there, the nurse burst through the door and called for the three. The doc gave them a diagnosis and said that he has to be careful where he walks because if he gets another one, he's gonna have to get surgery. When Marshall was released from the hospital, Everest gave him a good, long kiss. ( **Kappa** : This was about a solid, 4 or 5 minutes or so. But it was a long, aight? Back to the story.). Chase then proceeded to walk Skye to his car to sit down.

Chase then realized that if Ryder sent the two couples alone, "He set us up AS DATES!" He checked his truck for anything suspicious and found an address that led to a park. 5 hours passed and the pups made it. Ryder also left a plate that shows, "set me at the center of the table.". When they arrived, they saw two small tables that had a PupPad on both tables. They were videos ready to be played. Apparently from Chase's perspective, Rocky and Ryder made Chase and Skye's table, and Rubel and Zuma made Marshall and Everest's table. They played the video and they were all saying you're welcome for the setting, food, and the clever way to do it. "Have fun!" They all said. They placed the plates on the center of the tables and they began to separate into two plates, and a spot where a chef was rose up from the ground to where they were. "Who's-a ready to eat?", went the chef. (Cue the cringy MeepCity from ROBLOX music).


	7. Chapter 7

**Kappa** : What's up, FF Nation? I'm going to be releasing a new series soon, so keep in track of my account! Here is a new chapter of **The life of Admirers**. Btw this is a canadian show wtf

*\Connection Feedback Terminated/*

*\Initiating Story Transcript/*

*\Playing Transcript/*

 **In the last episode:**

Chase, Skye, Marshall, and Everest were sent to the hospital for Marshall. When they got out, Chase realized that if they were sent as shipped mates, they were set up on a **D A T E.** They were also given plates, an address, and a couple of PupPads. They placed the plates on the center of the tables and they began to separate into two plates, and a spot where a chef was rose up from the ground to where they were. "Who's-a ready to eat?", went the chef.

*\End of Transcript/*

*\Initiating Transcript #2 /*

*\Playing Transcript/*

 **Thursday 18:54, tomorrow night at exactly 17:45 is when the Date/Dance, that is identified as, The Valentines Day Dance, will be taking place.**

The pups had ordered spaghetti. ( **Kappa:** Listen to that word, fucking _**I**_.) Hours have passed and the pups were ready to head home when they had encountered something unremarkable that has never happened on dates like this before, a storm. Clouds have infiltrated the light and thunder rolled in like it just felt like it. Light shined the clouds and thunder roared their surroundings. They had to get to the Lookout and quick. It was getting darker, and darker as both the couples were losing track of the road. They were 97% of the destination that they have surpassed already when a heavy rock came and hit Chase in the head, causing a colossal concussion and passed out.

Marshall was the only pup who could drive, but he was nervous. From there, he called Ryder. "Hey, Marshall. What's up?", Ryder went. "Ryder! Chase was hit by a rock and passed out on the driver seat!", Marshall nervously yelled, despite the static. "Ok, we-*static* our wa- *Disconnected: Cannot establish secure/strong connection. Consider trying again.*", Ryder said while the connection was lost. "Marshall? What are we going to do?", Everest whined. "Everest, this may be a bad thing but, I… I don't know. There's a cave over there, i got some wires, batteries, and we can find some leaves."

 **Time:** _20:43_

 **Location:** _Lookout, Adventure Bay_

*\Accessing Microphone/*

*\Microphone accessed/*

*\Receiving Audio/*

*\Sending Feedback to: userADMIN_K4pp4P41d3

"Pups, i have some bad news.", Ryder said, with a sad tone in his voice. "What happened, Ryder?", Rocky nervously asked. "The pups have been found lost in the middle of the storm. I'm assuming that they'll be ok, sooner… or later.", Ryder tried not to cry on this one. "*beep* Ryder, you might want to see this.", Came an anonymous voice, (Probably me.). What came on the screen was a location near the bridge. "Looks like they were close but a rock fell off the edge of the small cliff right next to them.", Ryder analyzed. "We have to get them!", Rubel yells. "We have to be careful about this, these storms cause hail, but you'll be less likely to be hit with one that has the weight of knocking you out. Just be careful, it's really dangerous with all the wet roads.", Ryder warns.

*\End of Transcript/*

*\Feedback Terminated/*

*\Seeking.../*

*\Located/*

*\Receiving Audio/*

*Sending Audio to: userADMIN_K4pp4P41d3/*

*\Receiving Transcript.../*

*\Playing Transcript/*

 **Time:** _20:58_

 **Location:** _Unknown_

It is around 9:00 and there is no sign of Ryder, other people, or other pups. Their trucks are out of fuel, and the communication is not strong. At this point, Marshall really thinks that he is going to die, but he'll be going to die with his soulmate, and Chase will get to die with his. This may be the end of the pups, the pups that shook people's' minds, that lived lives together, that will end together. Before they go to sleep, and rot, a figure with spiked hair and some small pups standing next to that figure caught Marshall's eye, then closed his eyes.

*\End of Transcript/*


	8. Chapter 8

*\ERR: Signal_Loss*

*\Connecting Previous Feedback*

*\Playing Feedback: **In the last chapter** …*

It is around 9:00 and there is no sign of Ryder, other people, or other pups. Their trucks are out of fuel, and the communication is not strong. At this point, Marshall really thinks that he is going to die, but he'll be going to die with his soulmate, and Chase will get to die with his. This may be the end of the pups, the pups that shook people's' minds, that lived lives together, that will end together. Before they go to sleep, and rot, a figure with spiked hair and some small pups standing next to that figure caught Marshall's eye, then closed his eyes.

*\End of Transcript*

*\Attempting Transcript Receive*

*\ERR: Attempt_Failed*

*\Initiating Overdrive*

*\Receiving Transcript*

*\Playing Feedback*

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

"Huh? Where am I?", Marshall said as he started gaining his consciousness. "You're in a hospital, Marshall. You passed out before we got there. Chase did as well, but he got hit by a large piece of ice that fell from a tree.", Ryder explained. "What time is it?", Chase inquired. "It's 9:35, why?", Katie answered. "Ah shit. We have the dance at 10!", Rocky exclaimed. "Don't worry guys, everyone helped with the setting up. Katie wasn't there because Katie and Rocky went to go get some Boba Tea. When we got the call, they were still drinking it on the way there, because he was only halfway to the location of the dance.", Ryder explained. "Hey! Don't judge me, those things are good.", Katie stated. "I'm not ju- Anyway, the point is, that's how we got here.", Ryder explained once more.

 **Time** : 21:40

 **Date** : Thursday

 **Location** : Appr. 2 miles away from " **Location** "

"Our deadline is at 10:00PM, ok? We really have 2 miles and 20 minutes to get there, but it's only like 5 minutes to get there. So, why don't we just go clothes shopping, Ryder?" Skye requested. "You can if you want to, but we have to meet at the lookout at 9:50. Sound good?", Ryder inquired. Everyone nods. "Ok, have fun.", Ryder said.

*\Fast forward to 21:45 ( **5 minutes later** )*

*beep beep*

"Ryder here.", Ryder answered. "Buenas tardes, Ryder.", Tracker responded. "Hey Tracker, what's up?", Ryder asked. "I was heading over there to check out the city, and I catch an unfamiliar pup capture me and spray me with this gas that made me feel sleepy.", Tracker explained. "Oh jeez. Where are you now?", Ryder asked. "I don't know, its a mountain, but *beep beep* I don't know which one." Tracker responded. "Hold on Tracker. *call switched* Hello, Ryder here.", Ryder answered. "Ryder, we have a question.", Everest and Skye asked. "I got an answer.", Ryder said. "Where's Skye's helicopter?", Everest questions. "Oh jeez." Ryder nervously replied.

*\Transcript Ended*

*\Disconnecting...*


	9. Chapter 9

*\Commencing feedback playback/*

*\Playing feedback/*

"Bring me Marshall and Chase in under 10 minutes, or the girls will get a nice bath… in the river! Ciao, boys. Hmhmhm. And don't keep me waiting…"

*\WARNING/*

Threat to system received:

Entity:

 _Sweetie_

Threat Consequence:

 _Permanent Shutdown_

Danger Level:

 _ **EXTREMELY HIGH**_

*\Commencing Emergency Security Measures/*

*\Contacting Admin…/*

"I'm getting a call from the Machine." Raymond said. "Answer it." Ryder demanded. "0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0…", the Machine responded. "It's 10 zeros. It's the level 10 Emergency Security Measures!", Raymond yelled. "What does that mean?" Marshall questioned. "It means that someone is threatening to permanently shut down the Machine.", Raymond explained. "What does it do?", Chase inquired. "It shuts down the lookout, then disconnects the servers so it stays in the city, but not out of city, then waits until I reactivate protocol B-6.", Raymond explained. "And I have a feeling that Sweetie is up to this." "5, South Korean Won, 3, 3, 7, 1, 3." the Machine responded. "Someone write that down! 5, South Korean Won, 3, 3, 7, 1, 3." Raymond said. Ryder grabbed a stick and wrote "5₩33713" on the ground. In numbers it spelt, "Sweetie". That's when they knew for sure who was up to this.

"Do you girls like any of the pups? I'm dying to find out.", Sweetie questioned. "Mmhmmhmmmhmhmhmmmmh", the pups said. "Oh, that's right. I duct taped your mouths.", Sweetie realized. "None of your concern.", Everest replies. "Oh yeah? Guess what? I shut down the Machine that Raymond uses so they can't find you.", Sweetie replied. "Excellent work. Let's see how worthy you are back in England!", Chase yelled. "Ah, boys. Nice to see you. Hope y'all have something to confess because if either of you don't say anything about your love connections, I'm sending you to the creek!", Sweetie says with a laser pointing at the tied up pups. Tick… tick… tick… tick… "5 seconds boys, tick tock!", Sweetie said. "3… 2.. 1." "Alright! I'll say something. Just please let them go", Marshall says. "I… love… *clang!*", Marshal freaked out. "Hey guys!


End file.
